Un amour de loup
by Carol of the Wolves
Summary: Voldemort n'existe pas. La potion tueloup a des ratés, les loupsgarous deviennent violents hors pleine lune. Greyback déclare la guerre aux sorciers. Dans ce chaos, Tru tente de sauver Remus, celui qu'elle aime, d'un destin tragique, aidé des Maraudeur.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur :** L'action se déroule à l'époque des Maraudeurs, mais Voldemort n'a jamais existé. Le fiction rated peut changer. Pour le moment je ne sais pas si la relation Remus/Tru aura une scène d'amour et s'il y aura des scènes violentes. La fanfiction peut très bien rester en K comme devenir T voire M. Je préviendrais en début de chapitre des changements. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

_26 novembre 1978 :_

_La potion tue-loup s'est révélée avoir des effets secondaires sur le long terme : les loups-garous deviennent encore plus violents, même hors des pleines lunes et ils peuvent se transformer à volonté tant que l'effet de la potion persiste, on ne sait pas en combien de temps l'effet disparaît, c'est peut-être irréversible... D'après les médicomages les morsures hors pleine lune sont toujours non contaminantes. J'ai peur pour Remus._

_6 décembre 1978 :_

_Ce que tout le monde redoutait est arrivé : Fenrir Greyback a rassemblé les loups-garous autour de lui et a déclaré la guerre aux les sorciers. Tous les jours on apprend des disparitions. Bien que le ministère ne le dise pas, tout le monde sait que ces gens sont capturés par les loups-garous dans l'attente de la pleine lune pour qu'ils deviennent comme eux. _

_8 décembre 1978 :_

_Je ne reconnais plus Remus. James, Sirius, Peter et Lily non plus. Ce qu'on craignait est en train d'arriver : il prenait de la potion tue-loup à Poudlard…Je fais comme si de rien n'était, mais je vois dans son regard que le loup prend peu à peu le dessus sur l'homme. Quand on est tous les deux, je le sens plus fort… et plus sauvage. Je ne veux pas le perdre._

_15 décembre 1978 :_

_Maman et Papa partent aux États-Unis, ils veulent que je vienne avec eux, mais je ne peux pas laisser mes amis ici. Ils m'ont prévenu au dernier moment, à mon retour de mon séjour chez Remus. Mes parents sont moldus et ils veulent partir loin de la magie, là-bas je ne fréquenterais que le côté moldu, cela me fait mal de renier une partie de moi-même. Je prends l'avion dans cinq jours. J'ai annoncé la nouvelle aux Maraudeurs et à Lily. La réaction de Remus m'a fait blêmir. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une telle colère, Sirius, James et Peter ont eu du mal à le neutraliser puis à le calmer. Il a poussé une sorte de grognement sauvage avant de cogner contre le mur, je revois encore le trou dans la pierre du mur ainsi que la main de Remus en sang._

_21 décembre 1978 :_

_Le départ fut douloureux, on devait prendre l'avion à Londres, le groupe est venu à la maison pour le départ. Je revois encore Remus poser sa main contre la vitre avant que la voiture ne démarre… je l'ai entendu hurler…un cri ni humain, ni animal, mais une chose était sûr : il souffrait. J'ai beaucoup pleuré._

_25 décembre 1978 :_

_Ce devait être mon premier Noël avec Remus en amoureux. Après toutes ces années on avait enfin réussi à s'avouer notre amour… Ici, la guerre est loin… mais mon cœur est resté là-bas auprès de Remus. Je ne peux même pas lui écrire, Maman ne veut pas, elle dit que je dois oublier ce monstre. Mais Remus n'est pas un monstre, c'est l'homme que j'aime. Je pensais pouvoir au moins écrire à Lily, ma meilleure amie, mais elle veut couper les ponts avec notre ancienne vie. Je pleure toujours autant…_

_1er janvier 1979 :_

_Il est minuit, tout le monde se fait la bise. Mes parents ont très vite sympathisé avec le voisinage. Mais moi je suis seule dans ma chambre, à écrire ses lignes. James, Lily, Sirius et Peter, je vous souhaite une bonne année. Remus, bonne année mon cœur, je t'aime._

_10 mars 1979 :_

_Je n'ai plus le cœur à entretenir ce journal, ici, tout est morne et sans intérêt. Maman et Papa ont des amis qui ont des enfants de mon âge, mais ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est pas comme avec les maraudeurs et Lily. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Remus, il a 19 ans, je voudrais tant lui envoyer une lettre, mais je ne sais pas où aller pour atteindre le monde sorcier aux Etats-Unis afin de lui envoyer un hibou… Remus je t'aime tant, si seulement tu savais à quel point tu me manques._


	2. Retour au pays

**Note de l'auteur :** Aucun changement niveau rated. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira.

* * *

**Retour au pays **

Tru se tenait accoudée à sa fenêtre ouverte, regardant la pleine lune du mois de juin de ses yeux argentés, les rayons de la lune reflétant sur sa chevelure blonde. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle était aux Etats-Unis. Son père était inquiet, sa fille était devenue solitaire, elle n'avait aucun ami et semblait ne pas en vouloir. Elle avait perdu sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre. Avant elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient de vie, maintenant ils étaient remplis d'une tristesse infinie. Selon sa mère, c'était pour son bien, avec les évènements dans le monde sorcier et son petit ami qui était un loup-garou, elle n'aurait pas d'avenir avec lui selon eux. Mais elle se trompait, Tru savait qu'elle se trompait. Comme à chaque mois elle restait des heures à contempler la pleine lune, se demandant où était Lunard et si Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver veillaient sur lui. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas une silhouette ailée arriver vers elle. Au denier moment, elle se mit sur le côté pour laisser entrer un hibou. Elle sauta sur le parchemin qu'il transportait, c'était un message de Lily ! Heureusement que sa mère n'était pas là. Voyant que le hibou était épuisé, elle descendit lui chercher de l'eau et des biscuits secs. Elle les lui donna puis lu la lettre :

_Chère Tru,  
Je ne sais pas si tu liras cette lettre, toutes les autres sont revenues sans réponse. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ce qui c'est passé en ton absence… Remus a très mal vécu ton départ… et il nous a échappé. J'aimerais t'annoncer une meilleure nouvelle, mais à l'heure où je t'écris, il a rejoint Greyback… et c'est devenu un de ses plus féroces partisans. Surtout ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute, il nous échappait, c'était inévitable. Mais tu es en sécurité là-bas. Sinon, il y a tout de même un rayon de soleil dans toute cette noirceur : je suis enceinte, c'est prévu pour fin juillet/début août. J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là pour le mariage. Sirius est le parrain, et j'aurais aimé que tu sois la marraine. J'aimerais t'en dire plus, mais j'ai peur que cette lettre soit interceptée. J'espère que tu me répondras.  
Lily._

Tru avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle devait envoyer une réponse avant l'arrivée de ses parents. Elle prit une feuille de papier et un stylo puis elle griffonna avec rapidité :

_Chère Lily,  
Ta lettre, bien que n'étant pas très joyeuse, m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'aurais tant aimé être là pour ton mariage avec James. Je dois faire vite avant que mes parents ne reviennent, je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone, en espérant que tu pourras m'appeler. Si mes parents décrochent, fait toi passer pour une nouvelle connaissance. Tu m'as tellement manquée, toi et les Maraudeurs.  
Tru._

Elle relit sa lettre, ajouta son numéro de téléphone et l'attacha à la patte du hibou qui, une fois rassasié, partit avec sa lettre. Elle s'assit sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Sa pire crainte de voir Remus sombrer était une réalité. Elle devait retourner là-bas. Si Lily réussissait à l'appeler, elle lui dirait qu'elle revient. Elle finit par s'endormir, submergée dans ses pensées.  
- Allo ?  
Cela faisait une semaine que Tru guettait le téléphone.  
- Tru ?  
Elle reconnu la voix de Lily.  
- Oui Lily. Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça fait du bien de t'entendre.  
- Moi aussi.  
- Écoute, je vais revenir. Je suis sûr que je peux sauver Remus.  
- Tru, ne fait pas ça, tu es en sécurité. Le loup a prit le dessus sur Remus, c'est trop dangereux.  
- Mais je l'aime…  
- Je sais Tru… tu es sûr de vouloir revenir ?  
- Oui, ici je ne suis pas heureuse. Je fais mes valises et je prends le premier avion pour Londres.  
- Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un portoloin ?  
- Ma mère m'a pris ma baguette et l'a mise sous clé, elle veut que je vive comme une moldue.  
- Tu tiens le coup ?  
- Oui, mais bon, ce soir je fais mes valises et demain je prend le premier avion pour venir à Londres. Je prendrais une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour la nuit comme je risque d'arriver tard.  
- D'accord, James, Sirius et Peter passeront te prendre le lendemain, je serais bien venue, mais avec ma grossesse je dois éviter de bouger.  
- Je comprends, d'ailleurs félicitations, je suis contente pour James et toi.  
- Merci, tu veux bien être la marraine ?  
- Et comment ! Oh, je dois raccrocher, j'entends mes parents qui rentrent. Passe le bonjour aux autres, on en reparlera plus tranquillement dans deux jours.  
- D'accord, j'ai hâte de te revoir.  
- Moi aussi, au revoir.  
- Au revoir.

Elle raccrocha au moment où ses parents entrèrent, et ils n'étaient pas seuls. Depuis plusieurs semaines sa essayait de la caser avec le fils d'une de leurs amies.

- Tru, regarde qui on a croisé en revenant, dit sa mère toute excitée.  
- Joshua, comment vas-tu ? demanda Tru en paraissant surprise.  
- Bien. Demain soir il y a un concert et j'ai deux places, je suis sûre que ça te branche.

Joshua était le gars typique qui est sûr de lui et qui pense pouvoir avoir toute les fille à ses pieds… et dans son lit. Il était grand, blond aux yeux bleus et devait avoir passé plus de temps dans une salle de musculation que dans une salle de cours au lycée.

- Mais bien sûr qu'elle ira avec toi, dit sa mère.  
- Chérie, dit son père, c'est à Tru de décider.  
- Mais c'est tout décidé. Elle viendra.

Tru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa mère avait toujours refusé sa relation avec Remus, mais là elle dépassait les limites. Elle monta dans sa chambre, furieuse. Finalement elle partirait dès ce soir. Elle prit une valise dans sa penderie et la jeta sur son lit. Elle y entassa ses affaires quand son père entra dans sa chambre.

- Où vas-tu ?  
- Je retourne là-bas.  
Il s'assit à côté de la valise.  
- Je me doutais que tu le ferais… et je te comprends. Ta mère n'a jamais accepté ta relation avec Remus compte tenu de son petit problème. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Ce que je vois c'est qu'avec lui tu étais heureuse, donc s'il faut que tu retournes là-bas pour être heureuse, je l'accepte.

Tru arrêta subitement son va et vient entre la penderie et prit son père dans ses bras.

- Merci Papa…  
- Attends-moi, je reviens.

Tru regarda son père sortir sans comprendre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, une enveloppe à la main.

- Je ne savais pas quand te l'offrir, si ta mère savait ça elle l'aurait jeté au feu.

Tru ouvrit l'enveloppe, quand elle vit le billet d'avion en direction de Londres, elle serra son père dans ses bras.

- Merci Papa… je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi ma puce. Il est valable pour n'importe quel vol, tu comptes le prendre quand ?  
- Demain, mais je vais dire à maman que je retourne là-bas, et si elle refuse, je partirais dès ce soir… Je sais que Maman n'a jamais accepté que je sois une sorcière, pour elle tout doit être parfait…  
- Je lui ai pourtant dit d'accepter… j'ai autre chose pour toi d'ailleurs.

Il tendit une longue boîte à Tru. Elle reconnut aussitôt la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait sa baguette magique. Quand elle l'eut en main, la baguette fit jaillir des étincelles argentées. Elle se sentait presque entière. Un vide en elle persistait : celui de Remus. Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa penderie et ses affaires finirent de s'entasser seule dans sa valise qui se referma d'elle-même.

- Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue aussi bien, lui dit son père.

Elle lui sourit. Elle se rappelait la dispute qui avait éclatée entre ses parents quand elle avait dû rendre sa baguette. Son père ne voulait pas la priver de ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle, mais sa mère voulait en faire « une jeune femme normale ». Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de descendre, glissant sa baguette dans sa ceinture. Sa mère était seule.

- Maman, je repars là-bas.

Elle savait que c'était plutôt brutal, mais elle avait prit l'habitude de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins avec elle.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.  
- Tu m'as bien entendue.  
- C'est hors de question, ton père et…  
- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui à voulu qu'on parte, dit son père qui se trouvait derrière Tru.  
- Même, je refuse que ma fille se comporte comme tous ses êtres bizarres.  
- C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? s'emporta Tru. Un être bizarre ! S'il y a quelqu'un de bizarre ici c'est toi ! Toujours à vouloir que tout soit parfait ! À vouloir me trouver le mari parfait ! J'ai une nouvelle pour toi : la perfection n'existe pas et puis Joshua est tout sauf le mari parfait !

Tru reçut une baffe. Sa mère la fusillait du regard.

- Monte dans ta chambre et que je ne t'entende plus si c'est pour dire ce genre de propos. Quand à toi, dit-elle à l'intention de son mari. Tu dors sur le canapé ce soir.

Tru monta dans sa chambre. Quand elle avait regardé son père, elle vit qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait faire : partir dès ce soir…. Et il hocha de la tête.

Elle avait attendu que sa mère se couche pour sortir de sa chambre. Son père l'aida à mettre sa valise dans la voiture avant de l'emmener à l'aéroport.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? s'inquiéta Tru.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Prend soin de toi.

Il embrassa sa fille sur le front. Elle avait réussi à trouver un vol de nuit, c'était un coup de chance, mais l'avion partait bientôt et elle devait embarquer. Elle fit un dernier signe d'au revoir avant de monter dans l'avion. Quand il décolla, elle ne put retenir des larmes. Des larmes de tristesse de quitter son père, sa mère l'avait renié le jour où elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Mais elle pleurait aussi de joie à l'idée de retrouver ses amis. Elle finit par s'endormir au bout d'une heure de vol. quand elle se réveilla, l'avion atterrissait. Elle n'avait pas dormit autant depuis très longtemps. Quand elle vit Londres, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Elle était de retour.

Son premier réflexe une fois débarqué fut d'aller sur le chemin de traverse, il faisait encore jour, mais la nuit arrivait à grand pas. Les rues du chemin de traverse étaient désertes, apparemment les temps étaient devenus très sombres. Arrivée à la poste, elle envoya un hibou pour prévenir Lily de son arrivée. Elle espérait que la réponse serait rapide. Elle avait indiqué qu'elle les attendait au Chaudron Baveur. La porte s'ouvrit plusieurs heures plus tard sur deux jeunes hommes, l'un les cheveux noirs en bataille avec des yeux de couleur noisette et portant des lunettes tandis que l'autre, légèrement plus grand avait de long cheveux noirs et les yeux sombres d'un Don Juan qui fait des ravages. Tru leurs sauta dessus en reconnaissant James et Sirius.

- Vous m'avez manqué les gars.  
- Toi aussi, dit James.  
- Peter n'est pas venu avec vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Il est resté avec Lily, dit Sirius.  
- Ils ont tous les deux hâte de te revoir.  
- Dans ce cas ne tardons plus ! s'exclama Tru, heureuse d'être de retour.  
- On va prendre la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer, on est venu en transplanant, expliqua Sirius.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après avoir emprunté la cheminée de l'auberge, ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine des Potter où Lily l'accueillit les bras grand ouvert. La voir avec un ventre de femme enceinte presque à terme lui fit bizarre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, la jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts était très fine. Après Lily, elle se tourna vers Peter. Il était plus petit qu'elle, les cheveux châtain clair, sans éclat, tout comme ses yeux pâles.

- Bonjour Tru, dit-il.

Tru passa son bras autour des épaules de Peter et lui frotta la haut du crâne, comme avant. Peter se défit en rigolant. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient séparés la veille, à une exception : Remus n'était plus là. Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé durant son absence : Remus avait perdu toute humanité, désormais c'était le loup qui avait le contrôle, et il en allait de même pour tous les loups-garous ayant prit de la potion tue-loup. Depuis, le ministère avait instauré des élites de chasse afin de contrer les loups-garous. Des couvre-feux ont été instaurés et les soirs de pleine lune, personne ne devait sortir dès le couché du soleil. Tout en écoutant les récits de ses amis, Tru comprit que tout le monde sorcier tremblait de peur.

Tru marchait dans les rues avec l'impression d'être suivit. Elle avait cherché un appartement toute la journée. La nuit se faisait sentir, malgré le temps orageux qui couvrait les rayons du soleil. Bien que le ministère déconseillait de se promener seul, elle le faisait, ce qu'elle regretta quand un homme plutôt louche l'aborda. 

- Joli paquet ! lui dit-il.

Tru fit comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'en passant son chemin, l'inconnu la laisserait tranquille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il l'agrippa et la plaqua contre un mur.

- Tu sais que t'es jolie… je me demande qui peut bien être le chanceux qui…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Tru venait de lui donner un coup de genoux dans les gonades. Profitant que son agresseur soit à terre, elle se mit à courir mais il lui lança un stupéfix qu'elle ne parvint pas à éviter. Elle tomba au sol, telle une masse. Quand elle vit l'homme s'approcher d'elle, on pouvait lire toute la peur qu'elle avait dans ses yeux. C'est alors qu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre et quelque chose tomba sur l'agresseur de Tru, l'entraînant plus loin tandis qu'il hurlait. La pluie commença à tomber, se faisant de plus en plus forte. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le sort qui retenait Tru au sol disparut alors que les cris de son agresseur se turent. Elle se releva, trempée jusqu'au os quand elle vit un ombre partir en courant de la ruelle où son agresseur avait disparut.

- Hé !

L'ombre se retourna vers elle et se mit à courir. Tru voulait savoir l'identité de son sauveur. Ils avaient finis par déboucher sur des rues moldues et Tru continuait de courir derrière son sauveur.

- Attendez ! Je veux vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée !

Elle vit une clôture, elle se dit que l'homme serait obligé de s'arrêter… mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'homme grippa sur la clôture à une allure sidérante et atterrit avec souplesse de l'autre côté. Elle s'arrêta, surprise, mais elle repris sa course, grimpa sur la clôture, merci les cours d'escalade, puis elle descendit. Elle continua sa course mais se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac. Elle était trempée et il faisait maintenant nuit. Elle sentit quelque chose se déplacer sur le côté.

- Lumos.

La lumière qui jaillit du bout de sa baguette éclaira la ruelle malgré la pluie. Mais il n'y avait personne.


	3. Souvenirs et ange gardien

**Note de l'auteur :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'essaierais de mettre la suite le plus tôt possible, quand j'écris il faut que je finisse l'histoire le plus vite possible, sinon je perds le fil et après je peux mettre du temps avant d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis afin que je puisse m'améliorer et savoir ce que je devrais éviter ou accentuer dans les prochains chapitre.

* * *

**Souvenirs et ange gardien**

- Tru, un ange gardien veille sur toi, dit James après avoir entendu le récit de la jeune femme.

Ils étaient tout les cinq réunis autour d'une table, jouant au poker quand Tru leur raconta ce qui s'était passé.

- Allez, montrez vos cartes, dit Sirius.- Je me couche, dit Peter.  
- Moi aussi, ajouta James.

Lily regardait la partie avec amusement et tourna son regard vers Tru.

- Quinte flush, dit-elle en montrant ses cartes.

Sirius regarda les cartes de Tru avec des yeux ronds et lâcha ses cartes.

- Full…  
- Sirius Black, je t'apprendrais que durant le temps où j'étais aux États-Unis, j'ai été à Las Vegas et j'ai gagné un beau pactole.

Sirius ronchonna pendant que Tru ramenait la cagnotte vers elle.

- Et si on faisait une bataille explosive ?  
- Bon idée Queudver.  
- Patmol, dirais-tu ça parce que notre Tru ici présente vient de te battre ?

Tru rit à la remarque de James. Tous étant partant pour une bataille explosive, ils commencèrent la partie. Tru était heureuse de retrouver ses amis, ils lui avaient tant manqué Sirius et son attitude de Don Juan, James et son amour pour Lily, Lily qui était sa meilleure amie et confidente, et Peter avec son éternelle maladresse. Mais Tru regarda la chaise vide à côté d'elle : la place de Remus. Le groupe vit son regard, un silence s'installa.

- Je veux connaître les détails, dit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
- Tru, des fois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir grand-chose…  
- James ! Je veux savoir. Je n'arrête pas de penser que si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu le sauver.  
- Ne pense pas ça. Tu te serais fait tuer. Lily ne pouvait plus l'approcher, seuls nous sous notre forme animagus le pouvions alors qu'il était sous son apparence humaine.  
- Peter a raison, pour une fois...  
- Merci Sirius…  
- Mais de rien. Tru, ce qu'on veut te faire comprendre c'est que cette saleté de potion, tous les loups-garous qui l'ont prise ont fini ainsi. Et encore on a eu de la chance, Remus ne nous a pas tué. Beaucoup de loups-garous ont tué leurs proches : amis, frères, sœurs, parents…  
- Tru, commença Lily, hésitante. Ce que l'on veut te faire comprendre c'est que… Le Remus que l'on connaît… n'existe plus…

Tru se leva doucement.

- Je… j'ai besoin de…  
- On comprend, dit Lily.Tous les quatre regardèrent Tru monter dans la chambre d'ami, triste pour elle, mais aussi pour Remus, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient retrouvés un an en arrière, quand Remus était parti.

Tru était assise sur le lit, regardant des photos de l'époque où elle était à Poudlard. Elle se rappela le jour où elle avait rencontré Remus, c'était sur le Chemin de Traverse chez Fleury et Bott. Ils avaient tous les deux un intérêt pour les livres. Mais Remus était plus livres d'études tandis qu'elle était tournée vers les fictions. Elle a su tout de suite qu'il n'était pas comme tout le monde, mais pour elle la différence n'était pas une tare, au contraire, c'était une grande qualité. Quand elle en reparlait avec Remus, quand ils sortaient ensemble, il lui disait toujours qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle quand il l'avait vu ce jour là. D'ailleurs, ils se regardaient toujours quand l'autre regardait ailleurs d'après les Maraudeurs et Lily. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, tirant Tru de sa rêverie. C'était Lily. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Tru.

- Il devenait violent… mais les gars m'ont dit qu'il t'appelait dans son sommeil. Tu n'aurais pas pu le sauver… mais il ne t'a pas oublié un seul instant, et je pense qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu prennes de risques en tentant de le retrouver.  
- Il me manque tant…  
- À nous aussi…

Lily prit une photo : celle de leur remise de diplôme. James tenait Lily par la taille tandis que Sirius faisait des oreilles de lapin à Peter. Quand à Remus, il était à côté de Tru, n'osant la frôler. Tru, elle, avait la baguette de légèrement levée tandis que les cheveux de Sirius devenaient bleus.

- Il voudrait qu'on se rappelle des bons moments, dit Lily en montrant la photo à Tru.

Elle regarda la photo, elle s'en rappelait de ce jour, James et Sirius avait fait fort pour fêter la fin des études. Rusard était en pleine crise de nerf et Severus Rogue en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, dans tous les sens du terme : Sirius et James avait relooké le jeune Serpentard. Son uniforme était rose tandis que sa chevelure était devenue blonde avec des couettes et son visage était maquillé. Le sort a duré plus d'une journée. Les Maraudeurs avait également organisé une grande fête sur le terrain de Quidditch. Bien sûr la plupart des Serpentards n'étaient pas venus, mais quelques uns, les rares qui étaient sympathiques, étaient présents. Il y avait toutes les années et certains avaient finis la soirée dans le lac, dont James et Sirius. Peter y avait eu le droit aussi mais parce qu'on l'y avait jeté. Mais le plus beau souvenir que Tru gardait de cette fête, c'était quand il se mit à pleuvoir. Remus avait mis sa veste au-dessus de lui et l'avait invité à le rejoindre. Alors qu'ils remontaient vers le château, Remus avait fini par l'embrasser. Elle fut agréablement surprise et depuis, chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait sous la pluie, elle pensait à lui.  
D'autres photos lui rappela d'autres souvenirs tous plus agréables les uns que les autres. Tant de bons souvenirs avec lui… et toutes ses années à se tourner autour, n'osant aborder l'autre. Ils étaient amis mais sans oser toucher l'autre de peur que leurs sentiments cachés soient découverts. Elle se rappelait aussi de l'avoir soupçonné d'être un loup-garou dès la troisième pleine lune de leur première année. Étant passionnée d'astrologie, elle connaissait le calendrier lunaire par cœur. Mais cela ne l'effraya pas, loin de là, elle trouva Remus encore plus particulier.  
Lily sentit le bébé bouger.

- Oh, il donne des coups, tu veux le sentir ?

Tru n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lily mit sa main sur son ventre. C'était vraiment étrange de sentir un être bouger dans le ventre de sa meilleure amie.

- Je suis sûre qu'il finira attrapeur comme son père, dit Tru.

Lily sourit quand elle regarda l'heure.

- Il se fait tard.

Lily s'arrêta à la porte et regarda Tru.

- Je sais qu'au début c'est difficile, mais au bout d'un moment, on s'y habitue.

Tru ne dit rien, se contentant de hocher de la tête. Lily sortit de la chambre, laissant Tru seule. Peu de temps après, elle alla fermer les volets, levant les yeux au ciel, la lune était caché par des nuages. Elle eut alors le sentiment d'être observée, elle regarda dans tout les sens, mais ne vit rien.  
Lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière, une ombre se laissa glisser du toit, d'où elle veillait sur Tru, avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Les jours passaient et Tru ne reconnaissait plus son pays d'origine. Tout le monde se méfiait des étrangers et dès que quelqu'un avait un comportement suspect, on l'évitait. Divers avis de recherche étaient exposés sur le Chemin de Traverse, la majorité était des disparus, les autres étaient les loups-garous les plus connus et les plus recherchés. Elle s'arrêta devant une affiche : l'avis de recherche de Fenrir Greyback. Ce qu'elle pouvait le haïr pour ce qu'il avait fait à Remus. Son visage était effrayant, il ressemblait plus à un monstre comme dans les films d'épouvantes moldus qu'à un homme. Son regard se porta sur l'affiche adjacente. Son cœur se resserra lorsqu'elle reconnu Remus. Contrairement à Greyback, il avait toujours la même apparence, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard d'animal et de cruel. Avant, son regard était vif, caractéristique des loups-garous, mais doux. Maintenant, c'était une rage animale qu'on lisait dans ses prunelles. En lisant l'affiche, elle apprit qu'il avait été envoyé à Azkaban pour divers attaques et meurtres mais qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper lors de son transfert du Magenmagot vers Azkaban après son procès. Dorénavant il était le loup-garou le plus recherché après Greyback qui en a fait son second.

- Tu comprends pourquoi on ne voulait pas te donner les détails ? demanda Lily qui avait rejoint Tru une fois ses achats finis.  
- Comment a-t-il pu en arriver là ?  
- On pense que c'est le fait que ce soit Greyback qui l'ai mordu, et aussi le fait qu'il l'ait pris sous son aile, qui ait fait qu'il est devenu ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.  
- Mais pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?  
- Le père de Remus avait offensé Greyback et on suppose qu'en faire son second, sa vengeance devient entière…

Elle regardait toujours l'affiche quand elle eut la même sensation que la veille. Elle se retourna, mais la rue était quasiment déserte.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on nous observe ?  
- Non. Tru, tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- Oui, j'ai dû avoir une fausse impression…  
- Rentrons, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner.  
- Va devant, j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire, je te rejoins après.  
- D'accord, mais si dans une heure tu n'es pas rentrée, j'envoie les gars te chercher.

Tru acquiesça tandis que Lily transplana. Une fois Lily partie, elle entendit un bruit derrière elle, comme un bruissement de vêtements. Elle se retourna, mais ne vit rien. Le temps était orageux et une averse se fit, le peu de monde qui était dehors se pressa de se mettre à l'abri. C'est là qu'elle le vit, courant sous la pluie. Elle reconnu la silhouette de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne s'était jamais trompée sur ses intuitions, et quand elle disait reconnaître une silhouette, elle visait juste. Elle commença à le suivre discrètement, mais très vite, il repéra sa présence. C'est alors qu'il prit la fuite, elle le suivit. Il courait vite, mais elle aussi, aux Etats-Unis, elle s'était inscrite à divers sport dont la course à pied. Elle failli abandonner en le voyant pénétrer dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais elle continua. Elle devait savoir.

Elle commençait à s'épuiser, puis finit par le perdre. Elle s'arrêta, haletante, appuyant sur son point de côté. Décidemment, sur ce coup là elle avait fait fort pour se mettre dans une sale situation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, il pleuvait toujours et elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle préférait sortir ou trouver un point de repère afin de transplaner.

- Vous êtes perdue ? dit alors une voix masculine derrière elle.  
Elle se retourna et vit un sorcier qui se tenait dans l'encadrement d'une boutique de magie : Barjow et Beurk.

- Non.

Sa voix s'était faite tremblante, l'homme le remarqua et sourit. Il caressait sa baguette, sourire au coin. Tru se doutait qu'il voulait lui faire du mal en voyant son regard malveillant. Mais tout à coup, le regard de l'homme changea et de la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux alors qu'un grognement se faisait entendre. Il hocha de la tête à quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, qui était derrière elle puis il rentra dans sa boutique. Tru reconnu le grognement, c'était le même que la nuit où elle avait été sauvé par un mystérieux inconnu. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait avoir peur ou non et sentait le même regard que les dernière fois sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit enfin le visage de son ange gardien…


	4. Espoir et désarroi

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai changé le rating en M, ce chapitre comportant une scène d'amour, le but n'est pas d efaire du cru bien sûr. Sinon je tiens à remercier pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer cette fanfiction. J'avais peur que ça déplaise. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

* * *

**Espoir et désarroi**

Tru resta un instant sans bouger. Que devait-elle faire ? Se sauver ? Rester là ? L'homme la regardait de ses yeux vifs, quand il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa. Sur le coup elle eut peur, craignant qu'il lui fasse du mal, mais une fois à l'abri des regards, il enleva la main qu'il lui avait mise sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier puis il s'éloigna légèrement. Elle lui sourit en voyant qu'il ne lui était pas hostile, il la regardait avec le même regard amoureux qu'autrefois.

- Remus…

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, lovant sa tête dans son cou, ses cheveux blonds se mélangeant aux siens qui étaient châtains.  
Remus resta un instant, n'osant entourer ses bras autour d'elle. Tru le sentit, mais quand il la serra d'une étreinte protectrice, elle sourit.

- Désolée d'être partie… je ne voulais pas…  
- Je sais Tru… tu n'y es pour rien.

Il passa tendrement sa main sur la joue de Tru avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser. Tru se sentit frissonner, elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle avait été loin de lui. Cependant, quelque chose la troubla : il n'avait plus la même tendresse, il y avait quelque chose de sauvage dans ses gestes, bien qu'ils restaient doux.

- Désolé pour la petite frayeur, je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis.  
- Quels ennuis ? demanda Tru en redressant la tête.

Remus regarda à gauche et à droite, comme s'ils étaient surveillés.

- Ce n'est pas sûr, tu as un lieu sûr où l'on pourrait se retrouver ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi tu ne contactes pas James, Sirius, Peter et Lily ? Tu leurs manque tu sais ?  
- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas les approcher… ils auraient des ennuis. Le ministère garde un œil sur les proches des loups-garous.  
- D'accord… hum…

Elle réfléchit à un endroit sûr. Le seul qu'elle connaissait c'était Poudlard mais y allait serait du suicide. C'est alors qu'elle eu une idée.

- La cabane hurlante…

Remus sourit, lui aussi venait de penser à cet endroit.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas lire dans les pensées ?

Elle lui sourit, il avait pour habitude de dire cela quand ils avaient la même idée. A cet instant, un bruit se fit entendre une rue plus loin. Remus tourna vivement la tête et se mit à chuchoter.

- Demain à notre heure secrète. Viens seule. Pour sortir tu vas prendre la première rue à droite, puis tout droit, une fois arrivée au bout prend à gauche puis ensuite c'est toujours le deuxième à droit. Soit prudente.

Tru hocha de la tête quand Remus lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de disparaître dans une ruelle adjacente. Elle se retrouva alors seule dans la ruelle sombre et brumeuse. Elle avait peur mais paniquer ne lui servirait à rien. Elle entendit la voix du vendeur retentir et s'adresser à Remus. La voix de ce dernier se fit froide, les choses avaient bien changées et elle ne savait plus si elle devait toujours lui faire confiance. Elle commença à partir, les lieux étaient plus dangereux et sinistres. Durant tout le long, elle ne cessa de se répéter les instructions de Remus, de peur de se perdre. Lorsqu'elle déboucha sur le chemin de traverse, elle fut soulagée et transplana à Godric Hollow. Lily allait s'inquiéter.

Un silence pesant régnait dans le salon des Potter. Tru venait de leur raconter sa rencontre et tous semblaient déroutés.

- Dans la gazette, j'ai lu qu'au bout d'un moment, les effets de violence s'atténuaient…

Tous levèrent la tête vers Lily. James, Sirius et Peter avaient arrêtés de lire la gazette depuis un moment.

- Tu es sûre que c'était dans la gazette ? demanda Sirius.  
- Ils passent leur temps à les montrer tous comme des monstres, renchérit Peter.  
- Chérie, tu te trompes, ce n'est pas dans la gazette. Maintenant je me souviens de cet article, c'était dans un nouveau journal qui vient de sortir… un peu excentrique d'ailleurs. Mais je ne trouve plus le nom.  
- Tu as raison James, dit Lily. Mais je ne sais plus le nom non plus.  
- Le Chicaneur, informa Peter.

James et Lily hochèrent de la tête tandis que Sirius regardait Peter avec de grands yeux. Peter le vit.

- Ma mère a ce magazine, je l'ai vu chez elle… dans les toilettes.

Sirius ne put retenir un rire.

- Queudver, tu viens de lever deux mystères : quel est le nom de ce fameux magazine et pourquoi tu restes tant de temps aux toilettes.

Tous ne purent retenir un fou rire. Tru riait le plus fort, comme à chaque fois. Mais très vite, un lourd silence s'installa de nouveau. Tru décida de briser ce silence.

- J'irais demain et s'il n'y a pas de danger, je verrais si les Maraudeurs peuvent se réunirent comme autrefois.

Durant un instant, les visages de Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue s'illuminèrent à l'idée de retrouver leur Lunard. C'est alors que Lily intervint.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Qui sait ce qu'il peut te faire.  
- Lily, on parle de Remus, tu le vois faire le moindre mal à Tru ?  
- Justement James, on parle de Remus, pas celui qu'on connaissait à Poudlard mais celui qui a failli m'attaquer une semaine après le départ de Tru. Le même que vous ne pouviez approcher qu'en animagi. Celui qui a rejoint Greyback. Je ne veux pas perdre Tru comme on a perdu Remus.

Tru regarda Lily, elle comprenait son anxiété, elle aurait agit de même pour elle. Mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pourrait sauver Remus.

- Je serais prudente, dit Tru avant qu'un des garçons n'aient eu le temps de répondre. Si je vois que ça tourne mal, promis je fous le camp.

Lily regarda sa meilleure amie avec inquiétude. Mais elle la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était aussi entêtée qu'un Maraudeur, quoiqu'elle dise, Tru ira à son rendez-vous secret avec Remus.

Effectivement, Tru était allée à son rendez-vous secret. Il était 23h36 lorsqu'elle transplana dans la cabane hurlante. Remus arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Cette heure était leur « heure secrète » parce que c'était à cette heure-ci qu'ils s'étaient échangés leur premier baiser. Tru fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait aucun piège. Elle s'approcha de lui, heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été d'enfin le retrouver. Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer, n'osant dire le premier mot, comme avant quand ils ne se voyaient plus pendant un temps. Et comme à chaque fois, ils se sautaient dessus, s'embrassant avec passion. Tru s'agrippa à Remus, passant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Tru remit pied à terre, mal à l'aise de s'être emportée ainsi. Remus finit par le prendre la main et l'entraîner vers le lit où ils s'assirent, après que Remus y ait lancé un sort pour qu'il paraisse comme neuf. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux comme q'ils craignaient de se réveiller et voir qu'ils avaient rêvé leurs retrouvailles.

- Tu m'as manqué Remus.  
- Ce mot est faible pour exprimer ton absence…

Il se pencha vers elle afin de l'embrasser. Puis il glissa des lèvres de Tru pour descendre vers son cou, puis son épaule gauche. Chaque baiser était d'une grande tendresse, une tendresse qui s'intensifia quand il fit parcourir ses mains sur les épaules de son amante, qu'elles parcoururent sa taille afin de se poser sur ses hanches. Tru fut parcourut par des frissons de plaisir en sentant les mains de Remus sur elle, ses caresses lui avaient tant manquées. Elle le sentit descendre jusque sur son épaule puis il remonta jusqu'à son cou où il continua à déposer des baisers ardents. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et Remus se redressa pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait toujours son regard vif et tendre, elle retrouvait son Remus. Tandis qu'ils continuaient leurs embrassades, l'un enlevait le haut de l'autre dans des gestes tendres, comme si le moindre geste brusque pourrait faire disparaître l'autre telle une brume que l'on dissout, très vite, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent dispersés dans la pièce. Tru remarqua que Remus était plus fort qu'avant, il abordait une belle musculature, mais elle n'y pensa plus quand Remus l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se coller à elle. Il parcouru le corps de Tru, reconnaissant chaque courbe, il la connaissait par cœur, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, la connaissait depuis des années et ils étaient sortis plusieurs moi avant qu'elle ne doit partir. Tru quant à elle se laissait envahir par un plaisir primaire qu'elle n'avait pas éprouvé depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Elle redécouvrait l'amour avec lui après tant que temps loin de lui. Au bout de longues étreintes, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, leur bonheur était complet. Ils ne purent retenir quelques gémissements de plaisir prit dans un tourbillon de passion. Ils ne surent combien de temps cela dura, mais il avaient l'impression que la Terre s'étaient arrêtée de tourner.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés. Remus fut le premier à se réveiller. Il regarda Tru dormir, elle était si belle à la lumière du crépuscule. Il était accoudé, le regardant quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle lui sourit, se lovant un peu plus dans la couverture. Remus se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

- Bien dormie mon ange, demanda-t-il dans un tendre murmure.

Elle hocha de la tête et posa sa main sur le torse de Remus.

- C'était magique Remus… comme avant.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de se relever et d'attraper son pantalon.

- Tu devrais rentrer, dès que le ministère saura que tu es de retour en Angleterre, ils ne te lâcheront pas avant un moment… et on ne pourra plus se revoir.

Sa voix s'était faite douloureuse, mais dure. Tru se redressa, tenant les draps contre elle.

- Remus… tu… tu…

Il se retourna et posa son index sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, l'empêchant de parler.

- Je t'aime Tru, mais la vie que j'ai à te proposer n'est pas pour toi.

Tru tenta de parler mais il l'en empêcha une fois de plus.

- La vie que je mène est violente, c'est la loi du plus fort.

Il se retourna pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, dos à Tru, qui attrapait ses vêtements.

- Quand, la potion tue-loup a commencé à avoir ses effets secondaires, je devenais de plus en plus animal au file des jours… tu l'as bien vu quand tu es partie… J'agissais avec violence. Un soir, alors que j'avais failli blesser Lily et que James, Sirius et Peter ne pouvaient m'approcher qu'en animagi, j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'étais devenu, et je suis parti avant de les blesser. Greyback m'a prit sous son aile, il avait probablement peur que je lui échappe une fois de plus. Loin de toi, des Maraudeurs et de Lily, le loup en moi a pris le dessus. Mais au bout d'un moment, les effets de la potion ont diminué, je peux continuer à me transformer à volonté et contrôler ma violence est plus simple, mais on peut toujours avoir des pulsions…

Elle l'écoutait, tout enfilant son pantalon et son soutien-gorge. Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait le suivre.

- Et j'avais fait trop d'horreurs pour revenir en arrière. Et chez les loups-garous, quand tu as atteints une certaine notoriété, tu deviens dominant et tu dois le rester en leur montrant ta dominance. Ça se traduit par des bagarres et des éclats de violence… C'est pour ça qu'on ne peut plus se voir, c'est trop dangereux.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, ses yeux étaient humides et sa voix était douloureuse. Quant à Tru, des larmes perlaient sur son visage sans qu'elle ne pleure réellement. Il lui essuya des larmes.

- Je t'aime Tru, mais être avec moi serait te mettre en danger de mort… sans parler des ennuis avec le ministère. Tu es mon grand amour, c'est pour ça que je veux te protéger de ce que je suis devenu.  
- Non, Remus ! Le ministère je m'en fous, je veux vivre avec toi, même si ça met ma vie en danger. Et puis, j'ai confiance en toi.  
- Ne commence pas Tru… Nous n'appartenons plus au même monde… Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien.  
- On vient de coucher ensemble et tu me dis d'aller faire ma vie avec un autre ?  
- C'est pour ton bien… je t'aime mais…

Tru l'empêcha de continuer en le giflant, elle avait un fort caractère et à cet instant, Remus était en train de lui briser le cœur.

- Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu ne me baiserais pas avant de me jeter comme une chienne.

La colère l'avait pris, c'était la première fois qu'elle giflait Remus. Ce dernier n'avait pas trop apprécié d'ailleurs. Ses instincts prirent le dessus, il l'attrapa et la plaqua violemment au sol en poussant une sorte de grognement rauque tandis qu'elle hurlait de peur. Durant un instant, elle vit dans son regard une lueur sauvage et féroce qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Puis il reprit le contrôle de ses nerfs, la leur sauvage disparut de ses prunelles pour laisser place à l'horreur du geste qu'il venait de faire. Il se releva et commença à reculer.

- Pardonne-moi… tu comprends maintenant…

Il n'attendit pas que Tru réagisse, il transplana. Tru resta immobile sur le sol. Quand elle se redressa, elle regarda autour d'elle, haletante. Elle vit le t-shirt de Remus, il l'avait laissé là. Elle l'attrapa et respira l'odeur de Remus, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il l'avait attaquée… Finalement Lily avait raison, le Remus qu'elle connaissait n'existait plus…


	5. Combat et nouvelle vie

**Note de L'auteur :** Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration '. Je tiens à remercier chacun et chacune pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir et ça m'a motivée pour ce dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira, bien que j'ai longtemps hésité dans le choix de la fin.

* * *

Combat et nouvelle vie

Tru était restée un moment dans la cabane hurlante, ne sachant quoi faire. Elle n'osait pas retourner chez James et Lily après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Perdre Remus était sa pire crainte depuis que cette histoire d'effets secondaires avait commencé. Et maintenant c'était devenu une réalité… Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait peur de l'avenir.

Maintenant elle était devant le pavillon des Potter, sous une pluie battante. Elle fixait la porte, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elle garda sa main à quelques centimètres de la poignée, la main tremblante. Sa respiration était rapide quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand de couleur noir.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Newman ?

Tru hocha de la tête tandis que l'homme la laissait entrer. Lily, James, Sirius et Peter étaient là, ce qui la rassura.

- Je me présente, Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror de la brigade de surveillance des loups-garous.

Tru blêmit.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit-elle.

- Juste un contrôle, rassurez-vous. Vous êtes revenue au Royaume-Uni d'ici peu si je ne me trompe pas ?

Elle hocha de la tête, tandis que ses amis la regardaient, inquiets. Elle venait de passer la nuit avec Remus, le loup-garou le plus recherché après Greyback.

- Bien, vous avez été mis au courant de la situation actuelle d'après vos amis, auriez vous reçu un contact de la part de Remus Lupin ? Nous pensons qu'en apprenant votre retour, il pourrait tenter de vous contacter.

Tru s'attendait à un contrôle de ce genre, mais pas si tôt. Mentir pourrait apporter de graves ennuis et elle sait que Remus, enfin le vrai Remus, et non la bête féroce qui était en lui, n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle risque Azkaban, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus tout dire…

- Oui, il a tenté de me contacter, mais je n'ai pas donné suite…

- Donc il vous a contactez, mais il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'il tente une nouvelle approche ?

- Non. J'ai autant de chance de le croiser que n'importe quel sorcier.

Shacklebolt hocha de la tête, bien que Tru sentait qu'il ne la croyait pas vraiment. À cet instant, un hibou entra et alla vers l'auror qui saisit la lettre qui lui était adressée. Le hibou partit alors qu'il lisait la lettre.

- Bien, vous n'avez plus d'inquiétude à avoir. Un de mes collègues vient d'arrêter Remus Lupin dans les environs de Pré-Au-Lard. Comprenez que nous aimerions que vous vous présentiez à son audience.

Il tendit un parchemin à Tru puis les salua avant de partir. Tous restèrent figés un instant, ainsi Remus s'était rendu. Il restait un espoir de le voir redevenir la Remus d'antan après tout.

- C'est quand la convocation ? demanda Peter, voyant que personne n'osait parler ou bouger.

Tru regarda le parchemin qu'elle tenait et l'ouvrit.

- Demain à la première heure…

Tru, accompagnée de James, Sirius, Peter et Lily, qui avait insisté pour venir alors qu'elle était presque à terme, entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Il y avait plusieurs personnes présentes qui étaient en dehors du Magenmagot. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'aurors, Remus était attaché à l'unique siège qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, face aux bancs où se trouvaient le Magenmagot et les témoins de l'audience. Le Magenmagot commença l'audience, Tru de son côté ne parvenait pas à croire que Remus ait pu faire du mal à quelqu'un volontairement. Plusieurs témoins passèrent, reconnaissant avoir vu Remus en compagnie de Greyback, mais aucun ne semblait l'avoir vu agresser quelqu'un. Cela faisait une heure que tout le monde était interrogé, James, Sirius, Peter et Lily étaient passé et avait raconté que Remus était un ami fidèle et que c'est depuis la potion qu'il avait eut des éclats de violences. Beaucoup de personnes présentent se mirent à chuchoter comme si leurs certitudes se faisaient bancales. Maintenant, c'était au tour de Tru, le président du Magenmagot avait posé des questions sur sa relation avec Remus avant qu'il ne prenne la potion, maintenant il posait des questions après.

- Vous êtes donc parties aux Etats-Unis, obligée par vos parents ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ?

- Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, mes amis sont ici.

- Vous êtes donc revenue il y a peu de temps. Quand avez-vous reprit contact avec Monsieur Lupin ?

Elle regarda Remus, bien qu'il ne bougeait pas, il l'incitait à dire la vérité du regard.

- Il y a quelques jours… j'avais traîné et il faisait nuit. Un homme m'a agressée et stupéfixiée. Remus est arrivé et m'a sauvée. Je ne savais pas que c'était lui, mais hier, il m'a de nouveau sortit d'une situation difficile, j'étais perdue, je l'avais aperçu et suivi en cachette et atterrie dans les allées des embrumes, pensant qu'il était parti par là…

- Monsieur Lupin nous avait fait part de cet épisode lorsqu'il est venu se livrer à nous… Il a aussi dit avoir eu des violences sur vous.

Elle jeta un regard à Remus, il baissait la tête, fuyant son regard.

- Mademoiselle Newman, veuillez répondre s'il…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un membre du ministère entre, en panique.

- Les loups-garous attaquent le ministère ! Il faut évaqu…

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Un éclair vert extérieur à la salle frappa l'homme qui tomba raide mort. Tru sentit une main l'attraper par le bras et l'entraîner vers une autre sortit. C'était Lily. James, Sirius et Peter tentait de retenir les intrus. Alors qu'elles ouvraient la porte, Un homme immense aux longs membres se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte et leur fit un sourire carnassier.

- Vous allez quelque part ? demanda Fenrir Greyback.

Il saisit Tru et la plaqua contre lui, la baguette sous la gorge de sa victime. Tandis qu'il écartait Lily d'un geste du bras.

- REMUS ! Regarde qui je tiens ? Tu voulais me doubler, hein ? Je t'ai dit que si jamais tu me lâchais je m'en prendrais à elle !

Tru était paniquée, une cruauté sonnait dans la voix de Greyback et il appuyait sur son cou avec sa baguette. Elle chercha Remus du regard mais ne vit rien.

- Quand tu es venue me retrouver, tu pleurnichais, disant que tu avais peur de blesser tes amis et que ta chérie te manquait. Je t'ai recueilli et formé, veillant à ce que tu prennes de la potion tue-loup à ton insu bien sûr.… dommage que ton père n'a pas vécu assez longtemps pour voir ça, j'aurais aimé qu'il souffre en te voyant ainsi.

Un grognement sourd se fit alors entendre et un loup sauta sur Greyback, le faisant lâcher prise. Tru roula parterre et quand elle se redressa, les deux loups-garous étaient aux prises dans un combat sanglant. Tru savait que Remus était un des deux alors qu'ils s'attaquaient à coup de griffes et crocs, répandant une traînée de sang sur leur passage. Un cri résonna, celui de Lily.

-_Stupéfix_ ! hurla Tru en direction d'un homme qui s'en prenait à Lily.

L'agresseur tomba, inerte. Tru aida Lily à se relever. Alors que James, Sirius et Peter les rejoignirent. Profitant du chaos qui régnait autour d'eux.

- On va vous sortir d'ici, dit Sirius.

- Mais Remus ! s'écria Tru.

- On reviendra l'aider quand vous serez en sécurité, assura James.

Un grognement plus fort que les autres se fit entendre et ils se retournèrent vers Lunard qui retenait Greyback alors qu'il tentait de se jeter sur eux. Elle hocha de la tête et tous les cinq s'élancèrent dans les couloirs du ministère. Ils durent stupéfixer trois loups-garous avant d'atteindre l'ascenseur, et une fois les porte refermée, un calme s'installa, contrastant avec le bruit assourdissant qui résonnait l'instant d'avant. Mais le vacarme revint quand ils furent à l'atrium. Des aurors stupéfixaient des loups-garous de tous les côtés, mais le groupe d'amis profitèrent de la cohue générale pour se glisser près d'une cheminée, Lily prit la poudre de cheminette la première.

- Tru à toi, on vous suis pour s'assurer que tout va bien et on revient aider Lunard, informa Sirius.

- Allez-y, dit Tru, je passerais avant Peter.

Tous prirent la poudre de cheminette, et quand arriva son tour, elle lança la poudre et hurla « Godric's Hollow » avant de lancer Peter dans la cheminée. Elle fit alors demi-tour et retourna dans la salle d'audience, évitant les loups-garous. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, Remus était toujours sous son apparence de loup-garou, mais à terre. Elle alla pour stupéfixer Greyback qui attaquait Remus, mais un homme de Greyback la désarma et la prit dans ses bras pour l'immobiliser.

- Regarde bien ce qu'il va arriver à ton cher et tendre, le sale traître.

- Ne me touchez… pas !

Elle donna un violent coup dans l'entrejambe de son assaillant puis attrapa une planche parterre qui avait appartenue à un des bancs, maintenant en éclat, et assomma son adversaire. Elle se dirigea alors vers Greyback et donna un violent coup, le propulsant loin de Remus.

- Touche accord à Remus et je te transforme en descente de lit !

Greyback sauta sur Tru, mais elle lui donna un autre coup, puis un troisième qui l'assomma. Elle lâcha la planche et se précipita vers Remus, qui avait reprit forme humaine et qui était toujours à terre. Elle le couvrit de sa cape et dégagea les quelques mèches qu'il avait devant ses yeux fermés. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Derrière elle, Greyback s'était relevé, mais elle ne le vit pas. C'est lorsqu'il lui sauta dessus qu'elle se retourna. Son cœur s'arrêta, sentant la mort proche d'elle. C'est alors qu'elle vit une main armée d'un morceau de bois éclaté, semblable à un pieu, loger l'arme dans la gorge du loup-garou et ressortit du haut du crâne. Une sorte de gargouillis se fit en même temps que le sang se mettait à couler sur la main et le bras du sauveur de Tru. Elle se retourna et vit que Remus se tenait assit, tenant le pieu.

Tru se tourna vers lui alors que James, Sirius et Peter entra et se précipitaient vers eux. Elle n'entendaient pas se qu'ils disaient, même Remus, leurs voix lui semblait loin, ils semblaient inquiets. Elle ne sut pas ce qui se passa ensuite car son soulagement étai si grand qu'elle elle s'effondra au sol.

CINQ ANS PLUS TARD

Cela faisait cinq que Greyback avait été arrêté et que Remus avait été innocenté. Les loups-garous avaient été neutralisés. Remus faisait partit de la brigade de régulation des loups-garous et veillait à ce que personne ne tente de prendre la place de Greyback. Les dires du _Chicaneur_ sur l'atténuation des effets secondaires de la potion tue-loup était vrai, sauf qu'elles ne disparaissaient pas tout à fait, l'état de fusion dans lequel Remus était avec le loup en lui était toujours là, mais de telle sorte qu'il ne souffrait plus les soirs de pleine lune et qu'il était inoffensif. Maintenant, il avait le même statut que celui d'un animagus. James et Lily avait eu leur fils : Harry James Potter, un an plus tard, Remus et Tru était eux aussi parents de jumeaux, une fille et un garçon : Lydie et Brian. Sirius avait toujours diverses conquêtes, prétextant qu'il fallait profiter de sa vivacité pour butiner le plus de fleur possible. Quand à Peter, il avait prit un peu plus d'assurance et commençait à ne plus avoir peur des femmes, bien qu'il devait faire fasse à des « râteaux » comme disaient James et Sirius.

C'était le 31 Août 1983, Lily et Tru s'activait en cuisine pour faire le gâteau d'anniversaire de Harry. Tru avait insisté auprès de Lily pour le faire à la manière moldue, elle trouvait que ses gâteaux étaient plus réussis, ce qui n'était pas faux. Tru jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

- Les gars ne devraient pas tarder à revenir de la promenade avec les enfants.

A cet instant, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit et trois enfants se précipitèrent dans la cuisine. Harry sautillait partout, regardant avec empressement le gâteau qui cuisait dans le four.

- Il sera près quand ? demanda-t-il une petite voix à sa mère, sautant sur place en fixant sa mère de ses yeux verts.

- Bientôt mon chéri.

- Bientôt quand ?

- Va demander à Tonton Sirius.

- D'accord.

Le petit garçon partit dans le salon où Sirius venait de s'affaler sur un fauteuil. Quand Harry, qui ressemblait à son père, questionna son parrain, Sirius lança un regard à Lily qui voulait clairement dire « j'aime bien Harry mais là j'aimerais souffler ». Tru sourit alors que ses enfants venaient également voir quand serait près le gâteau. Les jumeaux avaient tous deux les cheveux châtains de leur père et les yeux argentés de leur mère. Bien que n'étant pas du même sexe, ils avaient les mêmes traits de caractères, sauf que Brian avait les traits plus carrés et que Lydie avait un visage plus rond.

- Maman, devine quoi ? dit Lydie avec l'empressement des enfants qui ont vu une chose incroyable.

- Non c'est moi qui dis ! rouspéta Brian.

Lydie regarda son frère en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Tonton Peter il a une copine.

- Mais heu ! C'est moi qui voulais dire ! Et puis d'abord c'est moi qui l'a vu en premier.

Tru rit puis se mit à la hauteur de ses enfants, Brian leva les yeux vers sa mère et continua son récit.

- Il lui faisait un bébé.

Tru écarquilla les yeux.

- Brian, tu veux dire quoi par « lui faire un bébé ».

- Bah il lui faisait un bisou sur la bouche.

- Mais non c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait les bébés, dit Lydie en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est la cigogne qui l'apporte, Mamie l'a dit quand on lui a demandé.

Tru éclata de rire alors que les jumeaux partaient dans un duel de « mais non ! mais si ! ».

- Maman va amener le gâteau, allez prévenir les autres.

Les deux enfants hochèrent de la tête avant de se précipiter dans le salon. Lily arriva pour aider Tru et cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans le salon. James et Sirius occupaient Harry, qui ne tenait plus en place, en faisant jaillir des lumières de toutes les couleurs de leur baguette. La porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra, il revenait du travail.

- PAPA ! hurlèrent les jumeaux en sautant dans les bras de leur père.

- TONTON MUMUS ! hurla Harry en rejoignant les jumeaux.

Bien que n'ayant aucun lien de sang, les trois enfants se considéraient comme des cousins et les amis de leurs parents étaient vus comme des oncles et tantes. Remus se redressa et alla embrasser sa femme.

- Papa ! Fait pas un bébé à Maman, hein ? s'inquiéta Brian.

- Un bébé ? demanda Remus. Qui t'as dit qu'on faisait des bébés comme ça ?

- Tonton James et Tonton Sirius, ils ont dit de ne pas faire de bisou sur la bouche parce que c'est comme ça que les bébés ils viennent.

- Oui, affirma Harry. Papa m'a dit ça aussi.

Remus lança un regard de reproche aux deux comparses avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait les bébés.

- Comment ? demandèrent Harry et Brian tandis que Lydie levait une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.

- Quand vous serez plus grand.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent en prétendant qu'on leur disait toujours ça. Mais ils furent arrêtez par l'entrée de Peter, ce qui provoqua l'enthousiasme des enfants et se mirent à table, tout le monde étant maintenant présent.

- Tu étais où ? demanda les trois maraudeurs à Peter d'une même voix.

- Avec une fille, dit-il en rougissant légèrement. Et on a rendez-vous demain soir.

- Une vraie ? demanda Sirius.

- Monsieur Patmol, laissez Monsieur Queudver tranquille.

- Monsieur Lunard a raison, comme toujours. Le premier vrai rancard de Monsieur Queudver, ça se fait.

- Monsieur Cornedrue, c'est une excellente idée que Monsieur Patmol approuve.

- Dites vous quatre, Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue feraient mieux de venir sinon ils seront de corvée de vaisselle.

- On arrive, ma Lily chérie.

Tous s'assirent et chantèrent un joyeux anniversaire à Harry. Alors que Tru servait les parts, Sirius demanda à Lily :

- Donc, on ne fait pas la vaisselle.

- Non.

Sirius fit un sourire triomphant en adressant un clin d'œil à ses comparses.

- On vous laissera les préparer pour la sieste, ajouta Tru.

Harry, Brian et Lydie, qui avaient fini leur gâteau, levèrent la tête vers les Maraudeurs et partirent se cacher en entendant le mot « sieste ». Tru et Lily rirent en voyant les enfants fuir la sieste.

- Bon, Lily, on va faire la vaisselle ?

- J'arrive, bonne chance les gars.

- Chers amis Maraudeurs, commença James. Nous nous sommes fait avoir comme des bleus…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Cette fois j'ai opté pour une fin joyeuse, j'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez moi vos impressions, si vous avez aimez ou détestez cette fin, si vous avez été déçu, etc. 

Je ferais surement une autre fanfiction, mais en rapport avec ce qu'on apprend dans Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, surement avec les personnages survivants, mais j'en dit pas plus pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre ;).  
En tout cas, je ne pense pas que ça sera pour tout de suite par manque de temps et d'autres histoires (pas des fanfictions) à finir. Sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine.


End file.
